Scarred For Life ~ Part Three
by Delyera
Summary: Kari, TK, and the little,white thingies! (Huh-what? You ask. Read it!) Plus, McDonald's mysteriously appears in the middle of a wheatfield and Tai is beginning to be homicidal. R & R!


So . . . they walked. They walked and walked, not knowing where they were walking or why they were even walking in the first place. All they knew was that they needed to find a . . . well, you know what before Izzy actually did kill someone.  
  
"Matt," complained TK in an annoying whiny voice. "imtiredandhungryandthisisboringbecauseihavenothingtodoandidontwanttogetizzyanewcopmuterbecausehelljustbeachackeragainandthatsdumbcantwejustleavehimthiswayandsitdownandeatsomething?"  
  
Most of the DigiDestined didn't catch a single word of TK's eight-year-old speak; that was, with the exception of Kari, who's also eight (duh) and Izzy, who heard the word "computer" because he's crazy and crazy people HEAR EVERYTHING.  
  
His eyes turned into that funky glowy red and his teethe were bared in a menacing growl. His fingers lunged towards poor TK's throat, but Matt knocked his arms away just in time. Crazy Izzy didn't seem to care; he just kept going after TK's throat. "AAAAHHH!!" screamed TK. He was in mortal peril and this time, Matt was there to save him, but tripped over a rock so he lay on the ground, not able to help his brother.  
  
Oh yeah, thought Mimi. Everyone else was watching the drama unfold as Izzy's fingers got closer and closer to TK. I forgot about the secret word. "DIGIMON!" she shrieked.   
  
Izzy sat down on the ground and looked skyward. His face held an innocence that you wouldn't believe after the homicidal spell he had just had. Everyone stared at him.  
  
Sora ran up to Izzy and gave him a hug, practically cutting off his oxygen supply. "Oh Izzy! I'm so glad you didn't kill TK!" Izzy's eyes slowly shifted to look at Sora. He was totally indifferent to the fact that a girl was hugging him.   
  
Tai glared at Izzy. He was hoping he had some sort of psychic powers that would prove the saying "If looks could kill, you'd be dead."   
  
"Let's continue walking," suggested Joe. "I don't want to be caught outside in the night air. I'm allergic to the moon."  
  
Mimi gave him the strangest look she had ever given anyone. It was a cross between utter confusion and total skepticism. She coughed. Joe looked at her and she averted her eyes, barely able to contain the laughter she felt bubbling up.  
  
Kari, who had been picking white dandelions and blowing all the white thingies away, stood up, covered in white fluff. She sneezed. Four times. "Tai . . ." *achoo!* "Tai, I'm hungry!" She sneezed twice more, then brushed some of the fuzz away.   
  
"Actually, um, we're all hungry," announced Mimi.   
  
"Especially me!" said TK then went to join Kari in her "white-dandelion-picking" spree. Then they sneezed together!  
  
Since TK and Kari were blowing white thingies everywhere, of course Joe started to sneeze. Mimi concluded that, yes, they should continue walking. She picked the eight-year-olds up in her arms and then gave Joe a good kick so he started walking too. Tai and Matt had no choice but to follow. Sora stood up and pulled Izzy along with her.  
  
After a long, long time of everyone complaining, all of a sudden, in the middle of a wheat field (a very nice-looking wheat field) a McDonald's appeared. TK and Kari, being naïve as usual, ran towards it, screaming like never before. Tai and Matt shrugged, then followed their siblings' lead. Joe ran also, but a little slower because he was allergic to wheat. Only Mimi, Izzy, and Sora remained. Mimi thought this was all just a little strange . . . a McDonald's appearing suddenly in a wheat field? Not likely. She looked to the remaining DigiDestined, Izzy still totally blank to his surroundings and Sora clinging hopelessly to him like a strip of Velcro clinging to an angora sweater.   
  
Mimi watched as the rest of her friends disappeared inside the McDonald's door. "Seems okay," she commented to Sora, who was not paying attention. "Let's go." She pulled the two along with her in a sprint toward the rogue restaurant.  
  
As she entered the building, Mimi thought it looked normal. As normal as a McDonald's could look in the DigiWorld that is. Tai and the others were at the counter, ordering meals. She rushed towards them. "I can't believe this!" she told Matt.   
  
"Neither can I! McDonald's? Wow! It seems . . ."  
  
"Ominous?" supplied Tai. Mimi and Matt looked at him. His eyes were narrowed and he had the expression of someone on a diabolical murder-plotting spree. "What?" he asked.   
  
"You . . . have the expression of someone on a diabolical murder-plotting spree," Matt told him.  
  
"Oh is that right . .." said Tai, sounding mysterious. He ambled off in the other direction, looking lost. He crashed into the condiments counter, but kept on walking, oblivious to the fact that he now had ketchup on his shirt.  



End file.
